San Valentin
by anna la sacerdotiza
Summary: es el fic de san valentin al estilo sk YOHxANNA, LENxPILIKA, TAMAOxHORO yoh ya descubrio k es san valentin porfin algo se todas las parejas y el fin 4 CAP ARRIBA
1. Default Chapter

Notas de la autora:bueno estoy algo exausta ya son las 2 am y este vendria siendo el 5to fic k subire hoy pero tenia k escribirlo es k estoy inspirada san valentin se acerca y es una fecha k definitivamente necesita un fic y k mejor pareja para representarlo k yohxanna espero k les guste nisikiera yo se bien de k va a tratar...  
  
Nos situamos algunos meses despues del ultimo capi y en este tiempo yoh y anna ya deben estar por cumplir 15  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-era una mañana soleada un dia verdaderamente hermoso los pajaros cantando, las flores todas vivas y abriendo parecia primavera enrealidad no habia nada que pudiera diferenciar a aquel dia de esa hermosa estacion del año excepto...  
  
-YOH.............  
  
-ya voy annita  
  
-yoh son las 10 de la mañana y no has preparado el desayuno y nisiquiera tienes escusa no entrenas desde hace un mes!!!  
  
-pero annita tu misma dijiste que ya no lo necesitaba despues de todo ya acabo el torneo y aun estoy en forma-decia nerviosamente el shaman de cabellos castaños esperando su muerte muy proxima...  
  
anna:yoh sabes que dia es hoy?  
  
Yoh:mmm viernes 13?... Cierto anna en estados unidos ese dia es de mala suerte no se como no me di cuenta de eso  
  
Anna:estamos en japon yoh! Y no, no me referia a eso me refiero a mañana-un sonrojo aparecio en las mejillas de la joven...  
  
-yoh por su total inocecia que algunos interpretan como estupides nisiquiera noto el sonrojo de la sacerdotiza y pensaba profundamente en a que se referia anna...  
  
yoh:mmm mañana es sabado 14!!!!no lo puedo creer anna k emocionante  
  
-anna se alegro lo habia recordado pero obviamente guardo toda esta alegria bajo su eterna mascara de frialdad.  
  
Yoh:espera mañana no es mi cumpleaños, ni el de manta, ni len, ni el tuyo, ni...  
  
Anna:YOH CALLATE!!!-"aveses eres demasiado inocente... no lo recordo "  
  
Yoh:anna...-dijo el shaman con un poco de tristeza -no entiendo a que te refieres-ahora su voz sonaba como la de un niñito caprichoso poniendo cara de suplica algo que porcierto hacia que anna se derritiera alli mismo.  
  
Anna:olvidalo-dio un suspiro-prepara el desayuno hoto y pilika deben estar por bajar solo debes decir la palabra clave.  
  
Yoh:comida  
  
-inmediatamente los hermanitos ainu bajaron horo a comer y pilika por seguir y regañar a su hermano por el mas remoto error que pudiese este llegar a cometer.  
  
***-una vez ya todos instalados en la mesa...***  
  
pilika:muchas gracias por invitarnos y dejarnos vacacionar aqui, el flojo de mi hermano se gasto todo nuesro dinero en comida y de no ser por ustedes aun estariamos en hokaido  
  
yoh:de nada a nosotros nos gusta estar con compañia jijiji ^ ^  
  
anna:no hables en plural yoh *  
  
pilika:que emocion falta solo un dia!!! Quiero que sea mañana  
  
horo:maldita sea, pilika has estado hablando de mañana desde hace un mes!!! que diablos pasa mañana necesito saberlo  
  
pilika:cuida tu vocabulario horo, que yoh te explique que pasa mañana  
  
-horo miro a yoh con cara de "habla ya" y yoh lo miraba con cara de "de que hablan?"  
  
anna:dejalos ya pilika el tampoco sabe nada  
  
pilika:QUE!!!!!!!! Esto no puede ser Anna organisaremos una reunion urgente  
  
anna:tu no me das ordenes niña *****  
  
-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yoh y horo habian sido lansados por la ventana muy lejos y demorarian un par de horas en recuperar a conciencia y volver a casa lo que dejaba a pilika tranquila y satisfecha y a anna bastante impresionada.  
  
Pilika:llamaremos a todas las chicas tenemos que solucionar este problema  
  
Anna:cual es el problema eh?-intentando hacerse la que no sabe nada.  
  
Pilika:vamos anna tu si sabes que dia es mañana y tenemos que hallar la forma de hacer que yoh y los demas hombres despierten si?-pilika tomo el telefono y comenzo a llamar...  
  
Anna:mmm esta bien almenos las mujeres no somos ni desordenadas ni desastrozas pero cualquier cosa que rompan la pagan eh...¿quienes vienen?  
  
Pilika:bueno jun esta disponible al igual que tamao, y nose me ocurria a quien mas invitar porque creo que esos son todos, no me interesa lo que haga ryu y por lo que supe lyserg esta de novio con jeanne en inglaterra asi que seremos nosotras cuatro.  
  
Anna:bien y a que hora llegan?  
  
Pilika:en media hora maximo  
  
-asi paso la media hora restante de concersacion a conversacion pero pilika se hablaba casi todo claro y anna se limitaba a responderle con monosilabos ...una ves llegadas las otras chicas.  
  
Jun:y para que nos citaron  
  
Pilika:porque los hombres son unos tarados , ni mi hermano ni yoh saben que mañana es san valentin y ciertamente no quisiera que len lo olvidara, ups hable demas-*///*  
  
Jun:no tienes porque preocuparte tanto a mi hermanito lo tengo bien informado respecto al tema de san valentin de seguro te llegara mas de una caja de chocolates.  
  
Pilika:jun lo dices en serio ay que emocion-pilika se puso a saltar alrededor de toda la habitacion de la felicidad.  
  
Tamao:y...y el joven ...horo lo sa..sabe?  
  
Pilika:lamento decirte que no tamao pero no te preocupes yo hablo con el, jun y que tal pailong  
  
Jun:no hay de que preocuparse el siempre ha sido muy detallista anna y que tal yoh?  
  
-anna bajo la mirada todas ya tenian el problema solucionado menos ella y ella era la unica que estaba comprometida en matrimonio era el colmo.  
  
Jun:ya veo con que no lo sabe mmm y que tal si tu tomas la iniciativa  
  
Anna:quieres que le regale una docena de rosas a yoh?-dijo ironicamente  
  
Pilika:no solo que se lo demuestres tu de una manera especial,se que es dificil pero una ves dichos y aclarados los sentimientos te sientes mejor.  
  
Jun:eso quiere decir que lo de mi hermano y tu marcha bien, lo digo porque pareciera que hablas por experiencia propia ^ ^  
  
Pilika:este bueno yo... ^///^  
  
Anna:olvidenlo que el me lo diga yo quiero que el tome la iniciativa ,el es el hombre aqui y el hombre debe ser el que de el primer paso...  
  
Jun:anna que anticuada aveces nosotras somos las que debemos actuar  
  
Anna:ya lo dije olvidenlo-con esto se paro y camino fuera de la habitacion dejando atras a las chicas que se quedaron calladas por un momento y luego comensaron a hablar sobre que maquillaje usar,que ropa y que peinados se harian.  
  
-anna se sentia fatal todas tenian novio bueno lo de jun y pailon era cuento viejo, hace algunos meses que len y pilika estaban juntos no formalmente ni nada pero juntos al fin y al cabo. Tamao y horo se estaban llevando bastante bien y se complementaban realmente bien ella cocinando y horo comiendo sin contar que ambas parejas tenian la desventaja de que horo y pilika vivian en hokaido a pezar de eso su amor sobrevivia atraves de la distancia  
  
-.que iba a hacer ahora queria que ese san valentin fuese diferente....pero ella siempre soño con el dando el primer paso que fuese quien le dijera cuanto la queria,amaba y valoraba pero ya se estaba resignando a que aquel sabado fuese igual que todos los años anteriores.  
  
*******************************  
  
notas de la autora:bueno eso es todo por hoy lo continuo mañana a mas tardar el sabado. ya les explique elporque escribi este fic pero la verdad tube muchos motivos...nisiquiera yo recordaba la fecha exacta de ese lindo dia de los enamorados hasta que una amiga me llamo molestandome para que este sabado hablara con sierto chico u///u y en eso me recordo la fecha.  
  
queria aprovechar de darle el feliz cumple adelantado a karen feliz 15 amigi espero k disfrutes el fic.  
  
tambien queria escribir algo asi desde hace muchisimo tiempo , algo que involucrara a las parejas mas importantes. Bueno y por ultimo desearle suerte a todas las chicas que esten leyendo esto haber que tan romanticos son sus chicos, si surge algun admirador secreto o si concen al chico de sus sueños, o simplemente suerte en el amor en este lindo año 2004 eso bye good luck 


	2. la inocente reunion o infierno?

Notas de la autora: ola aqui estoy con la segunda y ultima parte de mi fic de san valentin y siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto solo que tube algunos inconvenientes, falta de inspiracion y tambien algo de pereza pero al fin me anime a subirlo bueno espero les guste. Pense que seria bueno ver como una inocente conversacion entre chikas podria lograr arruinar san valentin...no pregunten lean  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-.que iba a hacer ahora queria que ese san valentin fuese diferente....pero ella siempre soño con el dando el primer paso que fuese quien le dijera cuanto la queria,amaba y valoraba pero ya se estaba resignando a que aquel sabado fuese igual que todos los años anteriores.  
  
************************  
  
pilika:pobre anna me gustaria hacer algo para ayudarla  
  
jun:mmm bueno solo habria que elavorar un plan  
  
tamao:un p-plan? Yo le tengo miedo a los planes ;_:  
  
pilika:ay si tu tamao, le tienes miedo a todo ya crece de una vez niña- v_v dijo como si estubiese comentando el clima.  
  
-en ese momento tamao se echo a llorar desconsoladamente disiendo cosas como "nadie me quiere todos me odian" o "porque tengo que ser tan debil" (n/a:eso mas bien me sono a lyserg)  
  
pilika:ya tamao no es para tanto- dijo un tanto alarmada porla situacion.  
  
Jun: pilika no seas tan dura no ves que ella anda con el autoestima muy bajo-dijo con tono de reproche y algo de lastima  
  
-los sollozos de tamao incrementaron  
  
pilika: yo, pues miralo que lograste tu ahora llora como si se hubiese muerto yoh o algo.  
  
Jun:no seas asi esta tratando de superar lo de yoh con tu hermano ya dejala  
  
-las horas pasaron y esto de una conversacion paso a ser quien lograba hacer llorar mas fuerte a tamao y de eso a una discusion.  
  
Pilika:y crees que es mi culpa el que tamao se haya deshidratado por las lagrimas  
  
Jun:posupuesto que si niña por que otra razon habria de estar desmayada en el piso totalmente empapada en lagrimas no hay que ser genia para darse cuenta  
  
Pilika:me estas tratando de tonta vieja solterona?  
  
Jun:vieja solterona? Yo? Escuchame bien cuñadita si quieres volver a ver a mi hermanito en tu vida no me vuelvas a insultar entendido-a jun le salia una vena en la sien que al parecer iba a explotar en cualuier momento y cada grito, cada palabra que decia se agrandaba mas.  
  
-pilika no se quedaba atras ya estaba de pie y debido a la personalidad de la chica no se dejaba intimidar facilmente  
  
pilika: a si y se puede saber que cartas puedes tomar en el asunto acerca de yo y len?  
  
Jun:muchas mas de las que tu crees niña, muchas mas de las que tu crees -despues de decir estas frias palabras tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitacion.  
  
**********************ana*************  
  
anna estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, en su mundo que no escucho gritos solo se dio cuenta por la cara y el tono que jun utilizo al salir que algo habia pasado arriba.  
  
Anna:jun? Te pasa algo?-claro que estas palabras las dijo bajo su mascara de frialdad pero al fin y al cabo era alguna señal de preocupacion.  
  
Jun:sabes anna mejor no te quiero involucrar en nada adios-dijo con un tono bastante mlesto y apretando fuertemente los puños  
  
Anna:adios- luego de eso anna subio a ver en que estado estaban las de arriba y se asombro lo que es muy dificil de lograr en anna.  
  
-tamao que ya habia despertado de su desmayo se encontraba en un rincon aferrada a sus rodillas en silencio diciendo "todo fue mi culpa" yo no quise y parecia en estado de trauma (n/a:pueden reirse si quieren pork yo tambien me estoy riendo y aun no me queda claro si lo que estoy escribiendo es drama o humor)  
  
-por el lado de pilika las cosas no iban mucho mejor estaba pegandole patadas a la cama y maldiciendo a todo aquell ser que se pasara por su mente.  
  
Anna:alguien me puede explicar que paso aqui?las dejo solas unos minutos y miren el escandalo que arman.-anna ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
Pilika:es esa estupida de jun que...  
  
-y como pilika sabia muy bien como desahogarse facilmente le conto todo a anna.  
  
Anna:esto es ridiculo V_V- esa fue la unica reaccion que tubo la sacerdotiza al salir de aquella habitacion y se dirigio a "dar un vuelta" esperando que hubiese algo que le pudiera subir el animo aunque fuera un poco.  
  
***************con jun*************************  
  
hermano-grito algo alterada la taoista desde a entrada de su gigantesca casa  
  
len:que quieres hermana, no te preswtare mi tarjeta de credito denuevo   
  
jun: no no es eso quiero que dejes de salir con la poca clase y ordinaria de "esa ainu"  
  
len:q-que, c-c-como supiste que...no estoy saliendo con nadie hermana /// el gran len tao no cae en esas cosas  
  
jun:no tienes para que ocultarlo hermano lo que te pido es que simplemente termines con ella, que no la veas mas solo eso-intentaba decir de un tono convincente  
  
len:espera porque me pides eso? "rayos pense que se llevaban bien" hermana no lo hare amenos que me des un buen motivo por el cual me separara de ella  
  
jun:me dijo vieja solterona-con un tono que intentaba sonar calmado  
  
len:y porque?-conocia muy bien a pilika y sabia que ella tendria que haber tenido alguna razon para haber gritado de aquella forma.  
  
Jun:por-por-porque discutimos y punto, vamos hermanito porfavor te lo pido separate de ella, almenos por un tiempo ya veras que sera para mejor.  
  
*********************************tamao-pilika*****  
  
-tamao seguia con sus fraces deprimentes que no contribuian en alivianar el ambiente hasta que pilika no soporto mas.  
  
Pilika:TAMAO YA CALLATE, no se si te traumaste, te quieres matar, o nose has lo que se te plazca pero CALLATE!!!!! Pensandolo bien no le dire nada a horo simplemente no te podria soportar como cuñada lo siento-dijo la chica con el entrecejo fruncido aun estaba muy alterada para pensar en el daño que ocacionaban aquellas palabras.  
  
-un extremo e incomodo silencio reino por los siguientes minutos  
  
pilika:ire a dar una vuelta, vuelvo mas tarde.  
  
El resto de la tarde se paso sin mayor novedad tamao en casa seguia llorando, pilika y anna habian salido a caminar obviamente tomando rumbos diferentes para aclarar su mente y jun seguia tratando de convencer a len de que dejara a pilika.  
  
**************EL REGRESO DE YOH Y HORO******************  
  
-despues de despertar de su pedida de consiencia ambos encendieron el rumo a casa razon por la que habian estado toda la tarde vagando hasta encontrar el camino de regreso a casa.  
  
Yoh:olle horo esa no es tu hermana?  
  
Horo:esa que lleva cara de funeral ?  
  
Yoh:si esa la que esta pateando el basurero  
  
Horo:ah entonces si es ella, pero te informo yoh que solo patea cuando esta de malhumor es mejor que no nos acerquemos correriamos peligro mortal. Yoh:y porque estara de mahumor?  
  
Horo: debe ser por "mañana"  
  
Yoh:debe ser eso, por eso todas las chicas estan tan enojadas "mañana" que terrible no.  
  
********al llegar a casa**********  
  
-al ver a tamao llorando en una esquina (aun) ambos dijeron al unisono "mañana"  
  
-luego llego anna y nisiquiera lo pensaron era obvio que el motivo de su exagerado malhumor era "el malvado malevolo mañana"  
  
-ya era de noche y pilika tambien habia regresado todos incluido tamao estaban sentados cenando o en el caso de las chicas sentados en la mesa.  
  
Yoh:olle annita te ves mas linda contenta ^ ^ sonrie si?  
  
-anna que en otro momento se hubiese sonrojado por el comentario solo miro a su prometido con profundo rencor.  
  
Horo:YA BASTA NO LO SOPORTO!!!!-dijo intentando poner una voz dramatica  
  
Yoh:jijiji horo te salio igual al tipo de la novela de tamao  
  
Horo:ai si tu crees yoh? ^ ^  
  
Pilika:YA BASTA!!!  
  
Horo:hermanita a ti tambien te sale muy bien.  
  
Pilika:no ven que gracias a ustedes los hombres nos estan arruinando la maldita vida?  
  
Yoh:pero si todos sabemos que el culpable es "mañana"  
  
Anna:sabes que dia es mañana?-intentando no sonar muy entusiasmada  
  
Horo:bueno mientras encontrabamos el camino de vuelta le preguntamos a un par de personas y nos dijeron algo acerca de rosas y chocolates pero no entendimos nada de lo que nos dijeron cierto amigo? ^ ^  
  
Yoh:cierto y por eso llegamos ala conclusion de que ustedes estan tristes por que ese sujeto llamado mañana no les traera chocolates cierto? ^ ^  
  
Pilika:como es posible que los hombres puedan ser tan idiotas  
  
Anna:es cierto -dijo levantandose de su aciento mañana no nos traera flores ni chocolates- se me acabo el hambre buenas noches  
  
Yoh:annita...-dijo en un susurro lleno de culpabilidad...  
  
Continuara....  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
notaaaaaaaaas de la atropellada autora: se supone k era el ultimo cap pero tiene continuacion ^ ^uuu bueno decidi no segir escribiendo este fic(por el momento) por 2 motivos. 1.-ya es muy tarde y me da lata explicar k son las 3 am. Y 2.- por cada estupides que escribi en este cap, creo k voy a esperar a que mi cerero vuelva a funcionar para escribir el proximo cap asi k recen por mi y por mi desquiciada mente  
  
atte anna la sacerdotiza  
  
posdata:atropellada...mejor no pregunten...pero voy aclarar k no e sido atropellada  
  
todos: * *????????  
  
A los reviewssssssssssss  
  
Paz-ita:muchisimas gracias por el review y bueno lo que alguna ves intentaron planear las chicas se destrullo por completo (eso lo escribi para demostrar que incluso las intenciones mas puras pueden ser destruidas por peleas ridiculas) bueno muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic y estoy pensando seriamente en escribir un fic sobre la muerte de marrion suena bien verdad  
  
Mizu-chan-etc:jajaja si puse a yoh algo tontito pero igual me es tierno @ @...bueno ya debes tener claro que NO LO LLAME, y EL TAMPOKO ME LLAMO asi k te pediria el favor de que me dejaras de weviar con un tipo k nisiquiera me gusta ///, a y lo de la pistola en tu cabeza...me sorpende que pienses que yo tu amiga seria capaz de eso...prefiero hacerte morir lenta y dolorosamente creo k mejor te echo una olla de acido sulfurico en tu cara ja (si no tienes idea de pork escribi esto lee tu review denuevo) Jajaja manta jajaja, olle ay algo k no cache a ken se parece el color de pelo de manta? Yoh no, daniel radcliffe tampoko...gabriela...sombrero...TE VOY A MATAR muchas gracias por l review (si alguien mas leyo esto porfavor no se asuste ella es una amiga del cole y se comunica atraves de calves k solo yo entiendo molestandome con un chiko k ya no me gusta U///U asi k no piensen k soy una loka desquiciada solo k estoy en todo mi derecho de matar a mi amiga)  
  
Jos d:mmm bueno lo de tu propuesta no encaja muy bien con la historia tomando en cuenta k "mañana" es san valentin pero intentare ponerlas de alguna forma u otra ^ _*  
  
Kikia tao:gracias por el review y las palabras de animo y apoyo gracias por el review ^ ^  
  
Emmyk:gracias no sabes cuanto me emociona el saber que te gustan mis fics ^ ^ es cierto yoh puede ser muy despistado pero tambien recuerda que siempre sabe mas de lo que aparenta saber y no es tan inocente como todo el mundo lo cree...simplemente es...yoh (espero k ayas captado la indirecta/directa/adelanto del proximo cap/o como quieras llamarlo solo piensa en aquellas palabras eh. Bueno eso saludos de chile bye ¡¡¡gracias por el review!!!!!!  
  
Emi tachibana:gracias por el review muy lindo de tu parte ^ ^ estas tambien son mis 3 parejas favoritas ^ ^ ya somos 2 como dije gracias por el review saludos de chile  
  
Rika:ola si pondre mas de esas parejas en el proximo cap el cual...espero pero dudo sea el ultimo cap, bueno si no es ultimo es penultimo asi k bueno voy a poner mas tamaoxhoro y lenxpilika y yohxanna. Bueno eso fue todo por oy gracias por lot reviews!!! 


	3. rosas y chocolates

Anna:es cierto -dijo levantandose de su aciento mañana no nos traera flores ni chocolates- se me acabo el hambre buenas noches Yoh:annita...-dijo en un susurro lleno de culpabilidad...  
  
Horo:esto de ''mañana' las tiene bastante afectadas verdad?  
  
-pilika la cual no soporto mas grito: PAR DE IMBECILES MAÑANA ES SAN VALENTIN!!!!!!!  
  
Horo:aaaaaaa san valentin ya entendi, mañana es el dia en el que todos vuelan volantines veradad? Como fuimos tan tontos...volantin valentin tenia mucho sentido no?  
  
Yoh:vaya yo no sabia que a annita le gustaran los volantines 0_o  
  
Tamao:e-e-en reali- realidad mañana es...  
  
Pilika:mmmm como se los explico mañana tamao ve todo mucho mas rosa de lo habitual... u_uuuuuu  
  
Yoh-horo:eh???????????  
  
Pilika:mañana muchas mujeres reciben rosas y chocolates en forma de corazon.  
  
Yoh-horo:mmm??? *_*  
  
Pilika:par de imbeciles mañana los hombres les dicen a las mujeres cuanto las aman!!!!!!  
  
Horo:oh no!!!  
  
Yoh:rayos ,no tenia idea  
  
Pilika: que bueno que ya lo comprendieron ^ ^  
  
Horo:olvide enviarle flores a mama  
  
Yoh:la abuela me va a matar si no le envio esos chocolates luego  
  
Pilika-tamao:QUE???????  
  
Pilika: tamao ,anna ...lo siento hice todo lo que mi pasiencia permitio que hiciera.-y se quedo termiando su te sin agregar una palabra mas  
  
Tamao:j-jo-joven yoh , -jo-jo-joven horo porque no prueban llevandole chocolates a sus n-novias  
  
Yoh-horo:........  
  
-minutos mas tarde  
  
yoh-horo:............  
  
-muchos minutos mas tarde  
  
yoh-horo: wuaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
horo:oiste eso yoh? Tamao quiere ser una vaca jajajajajja  
  
yoh:mmm prefiero a annita delgadita ^ ^ jijiji  
  
pilika:no puedo creer que no les quieren llevar chocolates porque creen que van a engordar...como pueden ser TAN dementes  
  
-tamao aun no se daba por vencida...  
  
tamao:y-y-y q-que tal rosas?  
  
Yoh-horo:mmmmmmm  
  
Horo:no me gustan las rosas V_V  
  
Pilika:idiota las rosas son para tamao!!!!!  
  
Yoh:no creo que a annita le gusten las rosas V_V  
  
Pilika:SUFICIENTE YO ME VOY A DORMIR DESPIERTENME CUANDO AYA ACABADO ESTA PESADILLA  
  
Horo:a que se refiere con pesadilla?  
  
Yoh:mmm una ves la oi decir "mi vida es una pesailla" asi que supongo que se refiere a eso  
  
Horo:aaaaaaaa...yoh quieres jugar a las escondidas?  
  
Yoh:si!!!!!!!!!! Adios tamao dale las buenas noches a annita de mi parte si  
  
-ambos jovenes salieron a jugar dejando mas que intranquilas a las chicas de adentro...anna y tamao ya habian perdido toda esperanza y pilika no sabia que pensar...como ninguna podia dormir tamao se puso a tejer y ver un programa de esos culturales para quedarse dormida, pilika se tomo 5 litros de leche claro k no la ayudo mucho porque pensaba en len. Y anna tomo el doble de la dosis de tranquilizantes (no se mato claro)  
  
************"MAÑANA"-HOYDIA...SAN VALENTIN****  
  
-en la noche tamao se puso a llorar tan histerica que pilika se fue a cosolarla y se habia quedado dormida alli, por otro lado anna no se sentia de animo de bajar y almenos queria soportar lo que tendria que sufrir con pilika y tamao que tendrian el tragico destino de ellas.  
  
-asi fue como las tres chicas bajaron con un penoso aspecto.  
  
Descripcion: -Tamao tenia las lagrimas marcadas en los ojos que estaban totalmente hinchados y rojos lucia algo palida y tenia la piel reseca por la deshidratacion.  
  
-pilika tenia unas ojeras enormes y decia que si volvia a ver una sola gota de leche iba a vomitar, tenia en pelo bastante enredado lo que significaba que no se habia dado el trabajo de desenredarlo. Y parecia algo enferma ya que tenia arcadas constantes (eso cuando la gente va a vomitar pero no sale nada por su boca)  
  
anna lucia extremadamente palida, con ojeras, el pelo enmarañado estaba extremadamente flaca (mas de lo comun)ya que hace como tres dias que se le habia acabado el apetito, tenia una haqueqa terrible, la voz algo extraña, miraba a todos con odio y tenia las uñas marcadas en su mano lo que indicaba que se las habia enterrado involuntariamente ^ ^uuu.  
  
Horo:MUY BUENOS DIAS MIS QUERIDISIMAS DAMAS!!  
  
Pilika:que significa esto?  
  
Yoh:bueno es que con horo notamos que estaban algo tristes asi que decidimos preparar el desayuno y miren tenemos mucho chocolate estaba en oferta y venia en cajas con corazones...me pregunto porque ^ ^  
  
Horo:si y como sabemos que les gustan las rosas las cortamos unas del jardin del vecino y las pusimos en ese vaso porque no teniamos florero ^ ^  
  
Pilika:hicieron todo eso? 0_0  
  
Anna:o_0 pues...g-gracias-claro que lo dijo enun tono tan leve que nadie entendio nada.  
  
-despues del desayuno las chicas apezar de que obviamente no era lo que ellas habian esperado para san valentin les habia subido bastante el animo y no parecian tan miserables.  
  
-el timbre de la puerta sono y horo fue a abrir.  
  
Horo:PILIKAAAAAAAAAA te busca un hombre gordo cabezon parecido a manta algo deforme que dice que te trae un encargo.  
  
-pilika bajo la escalera y vioal hombre que parecia bastante molesto.-me buscaba?  
  
Señor X:si trigo un encargo de la dinastia tao firme aqui porfavor  
  
-pilika firma  
  
-el señor se fue diciendo algo sobre los jovenes a los que no habian enseñado modales obviamente refiriendose a horito (horito?...suena a lorito!!^ ^)  
  
pilka abrio el paquete y se encontro con una caja de chocolates, un anillo, un perfume muy elegante, una trajeta de credito, un vale por una rosa y un poema muy pero muy cursi departe de nuestro gran amigo len tao.  
  
-pilika se puso a chillar de la emocion y durante el resto de la mañana se paso leyendo versos como "tu eres el sol que ilumina mi vida" o "tu eres el aire que yo respiro, sin ti mi vida perderia sentido" o "desde quemis ojos se posaron sobre los tuyos me quede perdido en su eterno hechizo"  
  
horo:pilikaaaa sabia que eras brujaaaaaaaaa-dijo este alarmandose y armando mas escandalo aun.  
  
-tamao parecia la unica que se tomaba los poemas en seria aparte de pili.  
  
Tamao:señorita pilika continue porfavor que sigue?  
  
-pilika sigui leyendo y termino en "aishiteru"  
  
anna: "aishiteru" eso fue fuerte o_0  
  
horo: "aishiteru" mejor digamosle a ese chino que se le vayan calmando las hormonas..o...-su mirada se poso sobre pilika... PIlIKA le echaste un hechizo endulsante!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh:annita...que significa aishiteru...o hor, como era que se decia?  
  
Horo:yoh creo que eres muy chiquito para que te explique que es una hormona ^ ^-dijo este mientras le pasaba la mano por a cabeza como una amo a su perrito.  
  
Yoh:porcierto hoy no cocinaremos aqui saldremos a dar una vuelta al parque, tambien invitamos a len ^ ^  
  
-las chicas asientieron algo perplejas ante el panorama ¿que estaban tramando yoh y horo?  
  
-llego len y todos salieron en direccion hacia el parque. Al parecer a len no le habia afectado en nada lo que le dijo su hermana ya que iban de lo mas bien con pilika mientras esta le decia cosas al oido y soltaba risitas.... Mas adelante iban tamao y horo mientras horo le hablaba de un postre que queria que tamao le preparara...y mas adelante iban yoh y anna que no dijeron una palabra en todo el camino (que porcierto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina literalmente)  
  
Yoh:bueno ya llegamos...  
  
Continuara...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
notas de la autora:no me pregunten pork lo corte ahi si voy a segirlo escribiendo ahora,mmm creo k lo voy a alargar al prox cap k sera el cap final la respuesta a todas sus dudas.  
  
Si algun lector se pregunta pork decidi actulizar este fic si tengo otros pendientes...es k lo hic por descarte, no estaba lo suficientemente deprimida para escribir tragico o drama y tampoco estaba ta demente como para continuar con mis ds fics de humor asi k no me kedaba otra ^ ^ ahora a sus reviews.  
  
Kikis tao:jejeje yo tampoco me explico porque hize a los hombres tan idiotas en este fic, lo unico k te puedo decir es k todo lo que escribo atraves de este fic es improvisado asi k yo tampoco se lo k pasara ^ ^ , no te preocupes por lo de jun yo se k ella no es mala, bueno gracias por tu review chaus  
  
Marion uzuki:muchas gracias jejeje y gracias tambien por decir k no es aburrido...lo que si es algo estupido pero bueno jeje yo soy la responsible de esta estupides ^ ^ jejeje muchas gracias por el review saludos  
  
Mizu-chan: por la #%& te voy a matar asta cuando me vas a sehir weviando kon ese fallao . Y respondiendo a tus preguntas no no me envio ningun mail y yo tampoco es mas no nos emos vuelto a escribir desde hace mas de un mes !!!!! ////. Bueno es cierto k no los voy a ver el prmer dia de clases pero ya me las ingeniare para ir a visitarlos en un futuro no muy ljano (no pasa de 1 semana) es decir el dia en k salgan a las 6 los voy a ver. Mira te pido un favor si almenos vas a ponerle sobre nombres te pediria k lo llamara yoh o cualquier otra cosa menos manta y ryu sabes muy bien k manta es una ofensa. Pork lo de k no sabe decir hola?, creo k me tiene sin admision pork nunca e hablado con el y nunca aparece conectao ^ ^ y lo de sombrero esta casi superado solo tengo k eliminar esa vozecita tamao k esta en mi interior y listo. Bueno eso bye 


	4. el verdadero significado epilogo

Ya ahora continuo:  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
yoh:ya llegamos ^ ^  
  
anna:si ya lo sabia V_V  
  
pilika:ejem yo y len tenemos que hacer unos negocios muy imortantes asi k no nos interrumpan esto es trabajo (porfavor no piensen mal ^ ^uuu)  
  
horo:trabajan al lado del lago ?(de acuerdo tengamos algo de imaginacion , imaginemos un gran lago en medio del parque)  
  
yoh:annita ven vamos a elevar volantines ^ ^  
  
horo:jajaja y creian que no sabiamos que eso querian? Nos subestiman sabiamos perfectamente que lo que querian eran volantines ^ ^  
  
anna:pero que estan diciendo ami no me gustan los volantines V_V  
  
yoh:pero annita ToT "lo sabia"  
  
tamao:yo les tengo miedo a los volantines-y se echo a llorar  
  
horo:ya tamao tranquila mejor vamos a mirar al lago y aprovecho de espiar a mi hermanita y mi cuñadito.  
  
-anna tenia un nudo en la gargante pero tenia que hacer esta pregunta ahora o nunca...yoh...¿por que me trajiste aqui?  
  
Yoh: no queria que estuvieras triste annita ^ ^ ademas si ese sujeto llamado "mañana" sirve para hacerte sufrir no vale la pena y por eso es que quize darte lo que el no te dio ^ ^ (kawaii k tierno al estilo yoh porsupuesto ^ ^)  
  
Anna:yoh...yo  
  
-yoh se estaba acercando cada ves mas a anna hasta podia sentir las respiracion agitada de su prometida pero de pronto  
  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh  
  
-tamao habia caido al agua la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas y girtaba "me ahogo"-llorando para variar- y horo se habia lanzado a "rescatarla" y termino consiguiendo empujar a tamao mas adentro para luego salir ambos empapados.  
  
Horo:tamao estas tiritando, para eso no hay nada mejor que un buen helado (los k se hayan leido mi otro fic se preguntaran pok siempre voto a la gente al lago y luego comen helado y bueno...ni yo me lo explico, creo k es la falta de imaginacion ^ ^uuu) -tamao y horo se fueron a comer helado y yoh y anna que se volieron a mirar se sonrojaron violentamente. Se sentaron en el cesped aun callados y pasaron mucho rato bajo ese incomodo silencio.-un rato despues pasaron pilika y len riendo y conversando de la mano y nisiquiera los tmaron en cuenta.el sol se estaba poniendo y aun ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar.  
  
-un rato mas tarde pasaron horo y tamao dicendoles que ya se volvian a casa. Tamao parecia bajo el efecto de una hipotermia y horo le habia comprado unos chocolates (dieteticos) los cual comenso a comerse el.  
  
Yoh:este...annita ya quieres volver a casa?  
  
Anna:yoh... sinceramente no sabias que significa san valentin?-necesitaba saber si su prometido sabia o no porque eso responderia a muchas dudas que ella tenia en ese momento.  
  
Yoh:la verdad no annita-dijo con un aire bastante desanimado le e preguntado a todo el mundo pero no me responden lo siento u_u  
  
Anna:yoh..yo...no tiene nada de malo, de todas formas a sido una muy linda tarde-forso una pequeña sonrisa la cual hizo que el rostro de yoh se iluminara.  
  
Yoh:ya esta obscuro, creo que es hora de irnos ^ ^-ayudo a anna a levantarse del suelo y ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa.  
  
Yoh:sabes annita-el joven paro logrando k anna lo hiciera tambien.-bueno yo me puse a pensar en que era san valentin y logre llegar a una conclusion por lo que e visto ^ ^ el joven hizo una pausa...  
  
Bueno creo que la tradicion de enviar rosas y de regalar chocolates es una forma muy tierna de mostrar aprecio hacia una persona especial para ti ,incluso se han convertido en simbolos. Pero luego pense que yo no soy ni sere nunca de la clase de persona que regala rosas ni chocolates para mostrar mi aprecio, prefiero hacerlo yo atraves de mis propios medios. Creo que esa es mi naturalesa razon por la que hubiese resultado algo extraño el averme vestido elegante con rosas rojas y un poema, francamente no creo que ninguno de los dos seamos esa clase de gente...pero creo que la importancia que tiene este dia es de estar junto a esa persona y demostrar a esa persona especial para ti cuanto la quieres a traves de tus propias acciones,palabras o actos...bueno creo que ese fue el mensaje que entendi de hoy ^ ^  
  
-anna habia quedado sin palabras, su mente se habia borrado por completo, se habia dejado llevar por las rosas y los chocolates sin saber exactamente el mensaje de aquel dia, en cambio yoh habia recatado el significado tan especial y magico que traia cada año el 14 de febrero dia en el que miles de parejas se demostraban cuanto se querian y este año yoh acababa de decile y demostrarle que ella era "esa persona especial para el".  
  
Anna:yoh yo...  
  
-yoh de acerco mas a anna la cual se quedo como hipnotizada en los ojos de yoh (comprendiendo porfin los versos del joven chino asia la ainu) en ese momento no supo mas del mundo sentia que se elevaba a tal punto que podria estar volando,o que el mundo desaparecia dejandola sola con yoh bajo la inmensa infinidad de la noche y las estrellas.  
  
-el beso se acabo, y no volvieron a hablar de ese tema que parecia estar sellado bajo un hechizo ese momento era y seguiria siendo de ellos hasta la muerte.era su secreto, su momento y la magia de aquel dia que nombramos san valentin...  
  
******************epilogo***********************************  
  
-jun y pilika se pidieron disculpas ambas admitiendo que estaban bajo el estres y los nervios de san valentin que habin tomado control completo sobre ellas.y volvieron a llevarse de maravillas  
  
-1 mes despues len y pilika anunciaron que se habin comprometido en matrimonio y en caunto cumplieran la mayoria de edad se casarian.  
  
-tamao y horo se hicieron novios oficiales pero gracias a la timida de tamao preferia no dar besos en publico, horo tubo que comensar una dieta...era comprensible teniendo en cuenta que tamao le estaba cocinando postres todo el dia  
  
-yoh y anna como mencione mas arriba guardaron aquel beso en silencio fingiendo que no habia sucedido nada en absoluto, con la diferencia de que ahora sus sentimientos hacia el otro eran mas fuertes dia a dia. Y en poco tiempo ya tenian toda una coleccion de esos secretitos que guardaban con tanto cariño y que los unian cada dia mas.  
  
-años mas tarde un dia 14 de febrero se celebraba un gran matrimonio en la mansion asakura.pilika la cual se casaria dentro de un mes habia aceptado ser la madrina de bodas y horo el cual ese dia le habia pedido matrimonio a tamao y habia salido triunfante era el padrino.  
  
-ese magico dia se sello un contrato firmado hace muchos años pero mas importante aun se sello un pacto de amor entre anna kyuoyama e yoh asakura...  
  
Fin -y vivieron felices para siempre  
  
Cada año el dia 14 de febrero se celebra un dia lleno de amor y felicidad, normalemente antes de que llegue este dia mucha gente se pone ansiosa (la mayoria mujeres) pero no hay que olvidar que en este dia lo importante no es el regalo que recibas sino las muestra de cariño que esa persona especial tiene hacia ti. Y bueno aveces pasa que esa persona no hace ni dice nada y eso no significa necesariamente que todo este perdido o que no te ama, simplemente necesita mas tiempo o teme a que tu no lo ames a el. ^ ^ y este es el mensaje nunca pierdas las esperanzas ya que no es nesecario un dia de san valentin para decir lo que sientes tenemos 365 dias mas para aquello jeje asi que no se desanimen y vivan la vida al maximo.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Publico:ooooooooooooo -conmocionado y una mujer con un pañuelo en el ojo secandose una lagrima...lose lose una cursileria total pero saben me quedo conforme salvo un momento cuando escribi "y vivieron felices para siempre" me recordo a tamao y su mundo rosa, si creo k escribi demasiada cursileria y todo salio muy irrealista porque todo salio perfecto. Pero salvo eso me gusto ^ ^.como dije antes este fic es/fue cien por ciento improvisado asi k inclusive yo termine atonita luego del gran discurso de yoh acerca del significado de san valentin jejeje bueno esa fue lo que yo creo la reaccion mas veridica comparando al yoh del discurso con el de la serie y creo k tenian muchas similitudes en fin fue lo mas proximo que pude lograr. Gracias por leer este fic y recueden el mensajito el proximo 14 de febrero.bueno eso bye chaus y gracias porlos reviews. (no los voy a poder responder pork subi el cap anterior hace solo algunos minutos asi k bueno gracisas por los reviews!!!!!!! 


End file.
